


You love so sweet.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	You love so sweet.

Klaus didn't know why they were doing this but he knew one thing, he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want it to ever stop. He'd never felt this vulnerable but then again he'd never been in love before. 

"Lijah?"

Elijah glanced up slightly from removing Klaus's pants and was met with the hybrid's blue eyes. He seemed to know Klaus wanted to say it but wouldn't because he was scared.

"I know Niklaus, I feel the same."

A half smile went over Klaus's lips as he bit his lip, pulling Elijah up off the ground, removing both of their clothing with his hybrid speed.

"Easy Niklaus." Elijah was amused though. 

"I've waited too long for this." Klaus replied, grabbing Elijah's hips and pulling him into a kiss. 

Elijah moaned slightly, kissing him back and winding his fingers through Klaus's hair with one hand, kissing him for a few moments before shoving him on the bed, not too hard but hard enough to move him.

Klaus smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Something you should know about me love, I never go on the bottom." 

He flipped them so Elijah was underneath him before beginning to kiss the other man's skin as he worked down his half sibling's body but Elijah wasn't like a sibling to him. He was someone so much more. The one he loved. The one he trusted more than anyone else. The one who had taken care of him when he hadn't deserved it.

Elijah bit his lip slightly, trying to prevent moans from leaving his lips but couldn't stop one from slipping out as Klaus began sucking his large cock.

"Niklaus, please.. faster."

Klaus smirked, using hybrid speed the rest of the way and heard Elijah moan very loudly as he shot his sweet cum down Klaus's throat.

"That's cheating."

"You're really scolding me now?" Klaus raised an amused eyebrow. "Really Elijah?"

He couldn't stop the small gasp that left his lips as Elijah flipped them, turning Klaus on his side gently.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Klaus bit his lip, nodding. "I've just never.. done this with a man."

"Me either.." 

Klaus couldn't stop the smirk that went over his face. "Good, cause you're mine, even if it's just for now."

"Stay still." He couldn't see Elijah's face but he knew the other man was smiling at his previous comment. 

Klaus bit his lip before he felt something move across his ass and whimpered a little as Elijah gently buried himself within him.

"You're so beautiful Niklaus, it's like you were made for me."

"I was."

He turned his head slightly so he could kiss the other man, moaning softly as Elijah pounded into him.

YEs, just a little more.

"Payback time."

Klaus let out a very loud moan as Elijah fucked him with supernatural speed. He came pretty much instantly after that.

"I thought you said that was cheating." Klaus smirked slightly, yelping ever so slightly as Elijah moved his hips quickly for his comment. 

"Your mouth is definitely getting you in trouble one day Niklaus."

"You didn't seem to mind it earlier." Klaus couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips, moaning softly as Elijah came inside him before pulling out. 

The two men just lay, gazing at each other, Klaus playing with a loose lock of Elijah's hair as the other man played with his fingers on his free hand. 

"Don't make me go, just hold me?"

Elijah sighed before moving his arms around him and holding him close to his chest. 

Klaus knew he might never get another chance to ask this, at least not like this.

"Please Lijah, please, we can face it all together.."

Elijah sighed but he knew he loved Klaus too much to ever let him go in any way now.

"Alright Niklaus, you win." He smiled a little, drawing the younger man's lips to his. 

A grin went over Klaus's face as he kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too, I always will, always and forever." Elijah replied, a small smile going over his face.


End file.
